Despite of recent overall improvements in oral health, oral diseases remain a significant public health problem in the US. To effectively achieve sustained and meaningful improvements, future interventions need to tackle the fundamental causes of oral diseases. Current biomedical and individualistic behavorial approaches fail to explain the underlying determinants of oral diseases. Based upon the Marmot Social Determinants Model of Health, this proposal aims to develop and test a new conceptual model for oral health. Secondary data analysis will be performed using data from NHANES (1999-2004) and other US population surveys. Clinical and subjective measures of oral health will be used, including counts of decayed teeth, tooth loss, periodontal disease, dental injuries, self-rated oral health and oral health related quality of life measures. Oral health related behaviours will include sugar consumption, dental attendance, smoking, alcohol, and tooth cleanliness. Regression analysis will be conducted to examine the relationship between health behaviours and oral health on the one hand and psychosocial, community and environmental factors on the other. Finally, the relationship between the clustered behaviors with oral health, and the psychosocial, community and environmental factors will be examined. Advanced multi-level analyses will be undertaken in addition to the regression models. This novel and innovative study will provide valuable insights into the underlying causes of oral diseases in the US population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Current biomedical and behavioral approaches fail to fully explain the underlying determinants of oral diseases. More innovative and novel conceptual models are needed to explain the mechanisms by which the various determinants of oral health interact with each other to influence oral health outcomes. This study aims to develop and test a social determinants conceptual model of oral health. The findings will provide valuable insights into the fundamental causes of oral diseases in the US population.